the little dancer in the palm of my hand
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: it is renjixhitsygaya and it is sorta drabely but its cute the pome is mine and i did not copy it the song is bringing sexy back... just read it you'll like it r&r if you want more


The little dancer in my palm

-1—the club

The song thumped threw the speakers as toshiro sat at the bar matsumodo next to him her ample chest bouncing as she realized what song it was the only type of music that her taicho would dance to 'beautiful girls'. She nudged Renji who sat on the other side of her.

"Renji-kun lets get taicho to dance!" she squealed to the redhead who had never seen the little white haired teen dance.

"You sure matsumodo-san?" he asked rather frightened to see the little teen shake what the good lord gave him. And the song ended…

"Well maybe if another good song comes up then taicho will dance." A bunch of cheers erupted from the crowed when another song came up sexy back and the two fukutaicho pushed and dragged the small teen out in to the dance floor the teen resisted a lot but to no avail.

"C'mon taicho! Dance for us please we want to see you dance!" toshiro's fukutaicho begged as they left him in the big hole in the dance floor.

---

Toshiro hitsugaya was petrified he had never danced in front of so many people. His right hand fluttered at his thought and he undid a few buttons. His eyes fell closed and he let the pounding base of the music run threw him.

I am bringing sexy back  
them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

His hips swayed in time to the words. Fingers stroking threw his pure white hair as he gyrated on the floor. The catcalls of the other patrons to the bar never reached his ears as he danced only the chorus!

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Let me see what you're tweaking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
And get your sexy on  
go ahead, be gone with it.  
Get your sexy on  
go ahead, be gone with it.  
Get your sexy on.

---

Gin ichimaru watched as the little snowy haired teen danced. His lithe body moving had more appeal than matsumodo on a pogo stick and that was rather appealing. Gin didn't know why the little taicho made his heart speed up as he watched the young one move his hips for all he was worth. He appeared to be totally lost in the music his pink bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. Gin grinned wider his kira should take some lessons from the little taicho.

---

Toshiro was breathing hard his body worked up over the music he wondered why he hadn't danced in such a long time it felt good to have all eyes on him and it was great exercise and it was fun. The song swung into the second verse…

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
And get your sexy on  
go ahead, be gone with it.  
Get your sexy on  
go ahead, be gone with it.  
Get your sexy on.

---

Renji was in shock he was totally mystified by the little taicho. It was strange watching the little dancer was giving him a hard on. He wanted to be the one stroking that pale hair he wanted to bite that seemingly soft skin… he glanced at matsumodo who was grinning like a cat.

"What?" he asked her.

"You like taicho don't you Renji-san?" she said hitting the nail right on the head as only the large busted woman could.

"Gah?!?!?! Wh... Wh wh wh wh wh WHAT!" Renji nearly screamed.

"You heard me you like taicho-Chan!!!" she said with a firm nod.

"Nnnnn no I don't I mean who couldn't like that what he's doing I mean he's so so… delectable!" Renji said.

"Ohhohoho!!!!" She laughed "I knew it I knew that you were hot for taicho!!! Oh this is one to tell the girls about!" she giggled happily Renji just sighed and watched the little teen sway seductively to the next verse

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it.  
And get your sexy on  
go ahead, be gone with it.  
Get your sexy on  
go ahead, be gone with it.  
Get your sexy on.

The song was slowly dyeing down the snowy haired boy stopped gyrating and opened his eyes. People applauded him and a violent flush washed over his face as the next song started. Are you going to be my girl by jet? Everyone started to dance again. The teen did too only with a few other people totally lost in all the music he was sandwiched between two men one tall and dark haired, and the other was a small blonde male. Renji saw the other men fondling the small taicho one sliding his hands up under the light blue button-down shirt. While the other was stroking him threw his black Jens. One of his pale arms was thrown over each man as they thruster and ground in to each other a few seconds later Renji had had enough he stalked over to the three and pulled the snowy haired youth out from between the two.

"Abarai! What are you…?" the little taicho hissed as he was dragged closer to renji's own body.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for a while now hitsugaya taicho…" the red head said as he gently kissed the icy cold firecracker of a boy. He was shocked that the boy did not push him away but instead he pulled him closer his mouth opening a bit, so renji's tongue could slide in to his mouth. The pale hands he dreamed about caressed his cheeks and pulled his hair loose from its tie. They pulled apart for air.

"About damn time abarai… those reiatsu of yours have a habit of harassing me." The boy said reaching up and touching the red ribbon that was winding around his neck and sliding in to his shirt.

"I'm sorry hitsugaya taicho but I can't help myself," Renji whispered as he drew his tongue across the boys' ear.

"Well then let's go to your place… quick before you or I loose control." Hissed the boy as they left the club rushing towards Renji's house… technically the taicho owned it and Renji lived there but it was still the house of Byakuya Kuchiki. They stumbled up the steps and on to the porch. The little taicho was panting and groaning because Renji's reiatsu were already pushing the boys' body to the brink though one of the blood colored ribbons was wound around the base of the boys extremely hard cock stopping him from Cumming as the other reiatsu caressed his snowy body. They got in to the house and Renji led the frustrated and pleasured taicho down the halls until they made it to his taicho's room where toshiro let out a near scream when one of the reiatsu slipped in to his entrance. The door slid open to reveal the face of Byakuya Kuchiki himself.

---

Byakuya was in the midst of pleasing his orange haired lover when he heard a loud shout. He peeked his head out his door and found Renji and toshiro hitsugaya the 10th guard squad captain. Renji loomed over the boy who had fallen to his knees while shivers and shudders wracked his body as the blood red reiatsu of a soul reaper wound around him he convulsed and cried out his back bowing and his head flying back as he came.

"abarai you bas…tard! Stop that the reiatsu is not helping me get to your bed any quicker you asshole!" the little snowy teen hissed at the fukutaicho who's eyes were fixed on that of his taicho's. Byakuya smirked at the red head and nodded to him.

"have fun with your prize Renji I want to hear him scream and if he stays the night you make breakfast." He said that was the rule whoever brought a person home had to make breakfast the next morning and Byakuya was looking forward to his pancakes in the morning. The red head grinned and knelt to pick up the boy taking him to his room.

---

Toshiro was lost in the pleasure that Renji's reiatsu gave him they had already made him cum and in front of Byakuya Kuchiki no less. He gasped as he was thrown on the bed he bounced slightly and then Renji was on him tarring at his clothes. Off went his trousers. Off went his shirt. Off went his boxers. He cried out when suddenly his member was engulfed in a hot moist cavern. He could say one thing about abarai he did not waste any time getting in to it. Soon he had cum again and Renji was just staring at him.

"what?" he croaked a little unnerved by the look in the older male's eyes?

"toshiro… I … are you sure you want this?" he asked no way in hell was the man backing out on him now!

"yes I am most sure Renji. I want this, and what ever comes after this. So shut up and fuck me already you fool!" he hissed and then he slammed their lips together in a fiery kiss that shattered all his own doubts about their choice.

"good now be ready to scream." Renji said and scream toshiro did he screamed Renji's name like it was that of god he called it out so all would know that the icy taicho with an icicle shoved up his ass would know that he had a very different type of stick shoved up it.

---

2 the next morning---

---

Toshiro woke wrapped in warmth. He smiled to him self and wriggled out of Renji's grip walking over to his closet finding a big button up shirt he slipped it on. It was rather large the sleeves went 4 inches past his fingers the shirt dipped down to his knees, which was okay. He flash stepped to the door and slowly opened it walking out into the hallway. The carpet felt nice and comfortable under his feet as he walked towards where he smelt coffee. He walked into a kitchen and found the 6th court guard captain Kuchiki and ichigo kurosaki making pancakes. He blinked now he had seen it all. The two looked up at him one grinned and the other smirked.

"hey toshiro! How was your night?" asked the insufferable carrot top.

"Very nice kurosaki and that's hitsugaya taicho to you brat!" he said as he sat on a stool at the island a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

"It doesn't count here toshiro as of the moment you stepped in to my house you became just a regular person and not a taicho." The man said as he flipped a pancake. Toshiro shrugged as he plopped six sugar cubes in to his coffee and drank it.

"Oi! Byakuya have you… oh there you are toshi." Came the loud voice of his lover Renji abarai. Toshiro gasped as he felt the reiatsu caress the back of his calf's and feet.

"good morning you fool. And my name is toshiro not toshi god that makes me sound like a woman which I am not!" he hissed at the red head who just grinned making the small boy blush and ichigo laugh.

---3---proposal---

Toshiro hitsugaya slowly walked up the stairs to matsumodo apartment he had gotten a text to meet Renji there. He stepped up to the call buttons and pressed the one that read rengiku matsumodo. The door opened and he walked in brushing the snow off his jacket he walked up the three flights of stairs to Apartment 172-a. he knocked on the door and it opened he was dragged in to the dark apartment the lights flipped on. He was met with the faces of a few of the other taicho and fukutaicho along with all of his other friends and his lover Renji. The room was decorated for Christmas and a large tree sat in the corner of the flat. He was suddenly tackled by matsumodo.

"Happy Christmas taicho-Chan! We were waiting for you so we could open presents!" she said lifting the slightly taller teen up off the ground.

"okay okay! Put me down!" he hissed the woman gave him an extra hard squeeze before she put him down.

"alrighty, now lets get down to business!" matsumodo said as she started to dig in to the proverbial mountain of gifts. Toshiro sat down on his lovers lap with a sigh as he watched the buxom woman dish out gifts.

"hey toshi, you ready for your Christmas present?" the red head asked.

"if its you wrapped up in a big red bow then yes. If not then I'm a little skeptical" toshiro whispered to the red head as matsumodo handed him a rather large box wrapped in a dark blue paper with a silver bow. Renji was handed a small red box with a black bow.

"from the Kuchiki family…" toshiro read quietly to himself. He opened it tarring the paper and bow. He pulled the top off the box and pulled out the beautiful ice-blue cashmere throw blanket it was so soft it flowed as if it was water threw his fingers.

"leave it to bya to find the best gifts him and rukia make a scary combination." Renji said as he held up his own gift from the two. A silk bandana that was a dark green with pale pink and silver cherry blossoms on it. Toshiro already felt that the gifts he had gotten were inadequate. The tickets to various places like hot springs for matsumodo and orihime the two women so loved the baths. A ticket to Cancun round trip for uryu and Chad the two had been talking about going for a long time. For ichigo and Byakuya, a trip to Hokkaido. For gin and kira, reservations for new years at a beautiful, cabin up in the mountains and urahara and his workers a set of passes to an indoor water park for a weekend. His present for Renji definitely did not ad up to the others presents at all. The next round of presents was passed out. Another large box was given too him this time it was from orihime. It was a box just full of different types of candy and pocky. Renji got a bag of assorted lolli pops. The gifts were all candy because orihime worked at a candy store. Ichigos presents were next a small silver bracelet sat in the tiny box it had a tiny protection seal on it. Toshiro's had little snowflakes etched into it. Soon all the gifts were passed out. A scarf from uryu. A mix for tamales and the recipe from Chad. A coupon book to the urahara shoten. A can of exploding peanuts from gin. Cat ears and a tail from matsumodo. From kira, an ornament that looked just like hyorinmaru. Toshiro passed out his gifts the envelopes were received and they were opened he was simultaneously glomped by orihime matsumodo and ururu.

"Wh… wow toshiro you have out done yourself how did you get the money better yet how did you know what to get?" Renji asked toshiro smiled.

"First of all I invest my money, second of all I have a job that pays well, and third of all I know my precious people. Speaking of which here is your present." Toshiro said as he set a small silver box in Renji's hand. The little box was destroyed as Renji opened it only to find a note that read:

_Renji,_

_How can I say what has taken me almost half a lifetime to realize… I love you Renji. I know that I can be a total asshole some time and be so mean to you and cold but I want you to know that you have melted my icy heart. So you never forget that, in the bottom of this box under this letter is some thing very dear to me a locket that I have had for as long as I can remember. It is engraved in the back with a safe return spell that has brought you back to me every time I thought I had lost you and so I want you to have this so you will always think of me. It has our pictures inside. _

_To you I give all my heart,_

_Toshiro 'toshi' Hitsugaya_

Renji was floored at the letter and what his love had said. He looked up at the white haired teen whose face was buried in his new blanket. Renji pulled out the locket it was simple an oval with a small opal in the center he pried it open to see a picture of him self in one side and a picture of his love in the other side. He closed it and looked on the back of it:

_Though you wander, loose your way_

_On the path, you chose today._

_Know I am waiting always,_

_For you to come back home._

_Though the winds may rip and roar,_

_And your freeborn spirit soar._

_Know that I am always here,_

_Waiting for you to reappear._

_So when you decide the time is right,_

_Be it morning, noon, day, or night. _

_When you are ready to cease your endless flight,_

_I will be waiting true, _

_Here I will be waiting, waiting just for you._

Renji felt the poem deep in his soul. How many times he wondered had his toshi read or whispered that poem with him in mind? He felt the weight of the gift in his pocket for his own toshi. His gifts were passed out they were simple things like a bar of fresh homemade soap for Byakuya. A bag of natural grown cooking herbs for uryu, a set of blacksmith puzzles and other assorted hand crafted games for ichigo and the urahara people a rocking chair for gin and a set of hand carved chopsticks for kira. Matsumodo got a jewelry box that had taken him almost six months to finish it was that delicately carved. And for orihime a foot stool. And for Chad the man was easy to please but Renji went a little over board with the keepsake box made out of a dark oak. His gift to toshiro was in his pocket. The others looked at him expectantly they all knew that Renji was going to propose to the white haired teen. His hands shook as he stood to kneel in front of the teen.

"abarai what are you…" Renji cut him off takeing the box out of his left pocket.

"toshiro hitsugaya I love you more than anything in the whole world more than the stars or the moon. I am not so good with words but I want to show you how much I love you for the rest of my life. Toshiro hitsugaya will you marry me?" he asked showing the teen the small plain silver band.

"…………… Renji….." the little taicho was at a loss for words his dream was comeing true and he was happy but he couldn't hold back the tears of happiness.

"toshi…?" Renji asked cautiously as the teen hunched forward and his sholders started to quiver.

"…es….. yes I will marry you. You fool!!!" toshiro said putting all the feeling he could in to the words. He jumped literally in to the others arms tears streaming down his porclin cheeks. Renji was the happiest man alive. He had his toshi and his health what more could he posiably want?

"so when is the weding?" ichigo asked. The two looked at each other.

"may 17th." Toshiro said off the top of his head.

---4---the big day---

Toshiro paced across the floor it was the day may 17th and it was beautiful. He fussed with his dress kimono the pure white and the ice blue calming him slightly he looked at the picture of him self that sat in a frame on a shelf in the dressing room it was a picture from when he had first become a taicho. At that time he had been only 4'9" now he was almost 6'2" oh how 5 years can change you. He heard a light rapp on the door he walked over and opened it to find matsumoto standing there in her dress robes too.

"taicho it's time for you to go now." She said holding out her hand and so toshiro walked towards his future….


End file.
